Currently, 3rd generation cellular communication systems are being rolled out to further enhance the communication services provided to mobile phone users. The most widely adopted 3rd generation communication systems are based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) or Time Division Duplex (TDD) technology. In CDMA systems, user separation is obtained by allocating different spreading and/or scrambling codes to different users on the same carrier frequency and in the same time intervals. This is in contrast to time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, where user separation is achieved by assigning different time slots to different users.
In addition, TDD provides for the same carrier frequency to be used for both uplink transmissions, i.e. transmissions from the mobile wireless communication unit (often referred to as wireless subscriber communication unit) to the communication infrastructure via a wireless serving base station and downlink transmissions, i.e. transmissions from the communication infrastructure to the mobile wireless communication unit via a serving base station. In TDD, the carrier frequency is subdivided in the time domain into a series of timeslots. The single carrier frequency is assigned to uplink transmissions during some timeslots and to downlink transmissions during other timeslots. An example of a communication system using this principle is the Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS). Further description of CDMA, and specifically of the Wideband CDMA (WCDMA) mode of UMTS, can be found in ‘WCDMA for UMTS’, Harri Holma (editor), Antti Toskala (Editor), Wiley & Sons, 2001, ISBN 0471486876.
In a conventional cellular system, cells in close proximity to each other are allocated non-overlapping transmission resources. For example, in a CDMA network, cells within close proximity to each other are allocated distinct spreading codes (to be used in both the uplink direction and the downlink direction). This may be achieved by, for example, employing the same spreading codes at each cell, but a different cell specific scrambling code. The combination of these leads to effectively distinct spreading codes at each cell.
In order to provide enhanced communication services, the 3rd generation cellular communication systems are designed to support a variety of different and enhanced services. One such enhanced service is multimedia services. The demand for multimedia services that can be received via mobile phones and other handheld devices is set to grow rapidly over the next few years. Multimedia services, due to the nature of the data content that is to be communicated, require a high bandwidth.
Typically, in such cellular systems that employ a single carrier frequency, a wireless subscriber unit is ‘connected’ to one wireless serving communication unit, i.e. one cell. Other cells in the network typically generate interfering signals to the wireless subscriber unit of interest. Due to the presence of these interfering signals a degradation of the maximum achievable data rate, which can be maintained to the wireless subscriber unit, is typical.
The typical and most cost-effective approach in the provision of multimedia services is to ‘broadcast’ the multimedia signals, as opposed to send the multimedia signals in an uni-cast (i.e. point-to-point) manner. Typically, tens of channels carrying say, news, movies, sports, etc. may be broadcast simultaneously over a communication network.
As radio spectrum is at a premium, spectrally efficient transmission techniques are required in order to provide users with as many broadcast services as possible, thereby providing mobile phone users (subscribers) with the widest choice of services. It is known that broadcast services may be carried over cellular networks, in a similar manner to conventional terrestrial Television/Radio transmissions.
Technologies for delivering multimedia broadcast services over cellular systems, such as the Mobile Broadcast and Multicast Service (MBMS) for UMTS, have been developed over the past few years. In these broadcast cellular systems, the same broadcast signal is transmitted over non-overlapping physical resources on adjacent cells within a conventional cellular system. Consequently, at the wireless subscriber unit, the receiver must be able to detect the broadcast signal from the cell it is connected to. Notably, this detection needs to be made in the presence of additional, potentially interfering broadcast signals, transmitted on the non-overlapping physical resources of adjacent cells.
In addition, digital video broadcasting (DVB) technologies have recently evolved and are targeted at delivering broadcast video to mobile handheld (DVB-H) terminals. Typically, all wireless infrastructure transmitters in such networks operate as wireless ‘repeaters’. Hence, a separate and distinct technology, usually a cellular phone technology, is used to provide uplink and downlink uni-cast signals (which are required to carry control signalling and uplink user traffic) to facilitate broadcast communications to the DVB-H terminal using DVB. Although it is possible to integrate DVB-H receivers for such broadcast systems into a mobile phone, the cost of such ‘dual-mode’ devices will be significant.
Thus, all known techniques proposed or implemented for broadcast wireless transmissions require either separate spectrum dedicated for broadcast purposes inefficiently. Alternatively, the known techniques propose or implement duplicate circuitry in the mobile receiver to receive distinct broadcast and uni-cast transmissions at respective frequencies, again somewhat inefficiently with respect to broadcast transmissions.
Thus, typically in a cellular network, in order to achieve the high bandwidths envisaged for broadcast transmissions, there is a requirement to mitigate interference from neighbouring cells in order to achieve the high throughput rates required for a broadcast transmission.
Consequently, current techniques are suboptimal. Hence, an improved mechanism to address the problem of supporting broadcast transmissions over a cellular network would be advantageous. In particular, a system allowing for the provision of broadcast transmissions in an UTRA TDD system to co-exist with the existing UTRA-TDD system would be advantageous.